


好人难寻

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 无性转*罗杰泰勒是一个大好人*





	好人难寻

在他三十岁那一年，布莱恩梅成为了一个寡妇，在做了四十年寡妇后，布莱恩梅在睡梦中死去了。就像一个普通衰老而死的妇人，第二天看护拉开窗帘，卡特罗尼亚的第一缕阳光照到他风平浪静的脸庞，使得所有人信服，他毫无痛苦地走完了七十年的人生，没有留下遗嘱，就像江边整日随风摇晃的一株芦苇，终于毫无声息地被摧折。

故事走到这里，相当于行将就木的马车，终于走到了道路的尽头，陈述累累罪状的稿纸递交去了法律的木锤旁，随着布莱恩梅人生的结束而成为不可更改的翔实过往。

罗杰泰勒从监狱里被保释的时候只有十六岁，在重见天日的前一天他设想了自己的千百种死法，却没有想到命运在一场毫无规律的赌局逼他翻到了釜底抽薪的王牌。警察局保释了他，但是提出的条件是去一个黑帮做卧底。罗杰没有拒绝的余地，巧合的是，他的父亲在他七岁的时候死于街头的黑帮火拼，母亲在不久后就因为贫困病死，罗杰泰勒没有上演苦儿流浪记，而是在陌生人的拳打脚踢里成为了街区里较为有名的盗窃惯犯。

他有一个优势，就是一张精致过人的脸和一双翠蓝深邃的眼睛，就像纯净无暇鲜为人知的湖泊，有的时候他可以凭借英俊出众的外貌条件给自己脱罪，通常发生在他对雌性生物行窃的时候。

罗杰经过安排，去那个黑帮做一个小马仔，经过一番调查，他发现那就是十年前杀死他父亲的黑帮。罗杰泰勒勤勤恳恳地做好他的工作，一边努力表现自己一边为警方提供情报。他的份内工作做得十分出色，还凭借交际能力迅速打通了黑帮内部的层层关系，没有用几年时间，他已经成为了一个小小的中层，掌握了一些军火交易的线路，还被派去处理过很多不见光的大型交易。

因为他精通与人周旋的法门，总是被老大派去处理见光或是见不得光的财权交易，有几次情况凶险，他还为此负伤，为了安抚他老大就让他做点后勤的活修养一段时间。也是因为这个原因他认识了在黑帮里做会计的约翰迪肯。

约翰迪肯年纪和他差不多大，看起来是个人畜无害的小青年，长得十分白净，平时也不怎么说话，他的五官十分柔和，看起来比实际年龄还年轻，笑起来稚气未脱，总是能让人轻易卸下心防。约翰主要负责给黑帮核对账目和做假账，罗杰被打发去监督约翰做账，每天就是没事就出现在约翰的办公室，给自己找点乐子然后呆到约翰下班，两个人约着一起出去喝酒，有的时候也去脱衣舞酒吧看演出，一般都是罗杰泰勒付钱，再由迪肯写个莫须有的理由做进账目里。

罗杰没有想在黑帮里交朋友，但是朋友出现了就由不得他了。在和约翰迪肯熟络起来以后，他试探了很久，发现约翰给黑帮做事，更像一个身不由己的上班族，每天规规矩矩上班，还时常担惊受怕做不好事被怪罪所以压力很大，他们一起在卡特罗那的夜空下喝酒，约翰显得有些苦恼，他说，这都是他父亲逼他做的工作，其实他根本不想。罗杰跟他开玩笑，“我的父亲都没能活到逼我干这干那的时候。”

“我有的时候也想当一个孤儿，这样我就真正地自由了。”  
“也许真正的自由，并不是一个好东西。”罗杰不咸不淡地补充了一句。

那个晚上他们很难得地喝醉了，喝到了酒吧里的酒精全部跑进他们的大脑里，罗杰连自己怎么回家的都不记得，但是他还记得自己第二天醒过来吐得房间里到处都是的狗屎样子。他醒过来的时候，那个女人已经坐在了他家客厅，

称呼布莱恩梅为那个女人，不是罗杰的本意，他对布莱恩梅有过一些肖想，比如第一次他们见面的时候，布莱恩梅穿了一条包臀修身的连衣裙，显得腰臀窄细，他的美十分骨感，就像从布料下隆起的两块胯骨可以戳到人的心口。但是约翰一提到布莱恩梅就讳莫如深，他说，“噢，那个女人去找你了。”于是从此约翰和罗杰泰勒之间，就用那个女人代指布莱恩梅。

罗杰泰勒不讨厌布莱恩梅，罗杰泰勒热爱所有的女人。但是布莱恩梅总是让他感到微妙，他每次来都姿态颇高，只是抱着手臂恹恹地看着罗杰，传递一下老大的指令，多余的话一个字都不会多说。罗杰还想跟他拉拉关系，套取一些老大的信息，但是布莱恩梅只会垂着眼睛开始整理他卷曲的黑发，或者就是低着头玩手指，嘴里哼着心不在焉的小调或者是他听不清的絮语。

这个女人皮肤苍白，整个人都瘦得有些飘飘然，总是穿丝绒质地的暗色长裙，带一串珍珠项链。他看着罗杰的眼神都是厌倦的，像蔫蔫的母螳螂看着没有兴趣捕猎的猎物。久而久之在罗杰泰勒的心里成为了一个象征老大的符号，带着一种神秘的陈腐气息，就像一串在发霉的阁楼里放了太久的珍珠项链，拿出来的时候已经长出了泛黄的斑点，但是依然昂贵，永远不会失去他的价值。

布莱恩梅又是来传递老大的指令，让罗杰去意大利处理一条走私的航线，罗杰光着膀子靠在房门框上抽烟，吐出的雾缠在布莱恩梅寡素的一张脸上，罗杰看出来他化了妆，可是一层粉压不住他的黑眼圈，在事情尘埃落定前，罗杰泰勒没有活下去的把握，甚至没有想象那一天来临的能力，他一直匮乏想象力，但是面对这个女人，他总是能看见若隐若现的终点，要么是他杀了布莱恩梅，要么是布莱恩梅杀了他。

焦油的臭味在空气里一圈一圈的燃烧，在任务繁重的时候，罗杰也会和迪肯通宵坐在办公室里一根接一根地抽烟，他们抽万宝路的红壳，吸进肺里的时候，咽管像被一层砂纸反复摩擦，一夜过去，走出办公室就开始反胃。布莱恩梅看着罗杰泰勒抽烟，动了动嘴唇，但是什么都没说，他皱了皱眉，没有正式地告别就匆匆离开，每次都是这样，来得时候毫无征兆，离开的时候行色匆匆，像一片叶子，飘下来，盖在雪地的脏脚印上。

罗杰把意大利的工作处理地很好，回来的时候已经是圣诞节前夜，迪肯约他吃饭，巧合的是布莱恩也在，他坐在迪肯边上，本来在和年轻的会计争执什么，脖子的皮肤泛出一层浅红色，见到罗杰来了反而闭上嘴，不愿意再说一句话，反而一脸错愕地盯着罗杰，像是要把他盯穿一样可怖，罗杰莫名其妙，警方的工作进展很顺利，他心情很好，看到这个丧气的女人也觉得可爱。

在布莱恩梅离开以后，约翰笑着给他们叫了一瓶价格昂贵的香槟，他给罗杰倒酒，泡沫快要涌出杯沿，“我知道你一直在乎布莱恩梅。”

罗杰盯着酒杯，“有这么明显吗？”

“反正我看得出来。”约翰放下酒瓶耸耸肩，他的眼下有一颗痣，让他的笑容变得更加多情。

罗杰泰勒不置可否。

那是很怪异的一夜，他们走出饭店的时候，外面的夜空翻现出一种诡异的紫红，天上没有其他的天体，仿佛地球被扔进了另一个孤寂的空间，夜空是死亡的残酷映射。罗杰泰勒喝地醉醺醺，他走回公寓，却看见布莱恩梅裹着大衣站在楼底下等他，他不知道这个女人站了多久，梅在大衣里发抖，嘴唇冻得毫无血色，罗杰把自己的外套脱下来给梅披上，然后揽着他进了公寓。

梅没有解释他为什么会出现在罗杰家楼下，但是他也没有拒绝罗杰揽着他腰的手，他比罗杰高出一个头，罗杰只能搂着他的腰。

“外面下过雨。”梅径自走到了罗杰的房间坐在他的床上。罗杰让他先洗澡，给他找了一条别的女人留下来的睡裙，梅咬了咬嘴唇拒绝了，“我穿你的。”

等他洗完澡出来，罗杰就拿着一块干燥的毛巾给他擦头发，这一切进行地十分迅速、自然，并且诡异，罗杰没有别的想法，他一直是一个没什么想法的人，既然梅来到他的身边，他就等着，等着会发生什么，然后让它发生。梅坐在他的身边，身上还有洗发水的香味混着蒸气。

罗杰解开了他的浴袍，抚摸他的胸口，把手心罩在他凸起的乳头上，梅抖了一抖，他逆来顺受地让罗杰摸了一会，就躲开他的手，把自己身上罗杰的浴袍脱了，布莱恩梅干瘦僵硬的躯体在罗杰泰勒面前展开，他的皮肤并不是罗杰想象中那么光洁，而是布满了层叠交错的伤疤，大小不一的疤痕在他的皮肤上像罂粟花一样繁殖，罗杰泰勒有些不知所措，他没有预料到梅是一个这样的女人。

“很丑吧。”梅看了自己的前胸一眼就闭上了眼睛，他陷入一种自我嫌恶的痛苦。“这就是代价。”他主动抱住了罗杰，倚偎在罗杰的怀抱里，用头顶蹭了蹭青年男人的下巴。罗杰抱着梅，摩挲他皮肤表层凸起的深色伤疤，他给不了梅一个承诺，只好这样保持沉默。

“下雨天我总是骨头很疼，”梅自顾自呢喃，“今天晚上你不要睡，你一直抱着我，不要松手。”

“为什么？”

“因为只有这样你才能活下去。”梅的声音很悲伤，他在怜悯罗杰。

罗杰真的抱着梅睡了一夜，他们的肉体挤在一起，梅的皮肤凉得像爬行动物，但他的呼吸滚烫，打在罗杰的胸口，像岩浆里冒出的气泡，罗杰亲了亲他的鼻梁，“我会活下去的。”

“我宁愿你明天就死。”梅和他轻轻地接了个吻，他们之间毫无缠绵可言，但是从梅的舌头上，罗杰尝到了口是心非的味道，他不是没想过和梅做爱，事实上他隔三差五地想，可是现在梅赤身裸体躺在他的怀里，他又不想了。

那一晚，罗杰还是不知不觉睡着了。第二天醒过来的时候，他和梅都有些茫然，直到警局的线人给他打电话，说突击行动成功了，已经把黑帮一网打尽，他可以不用再做卧底了。罗杰回头看了一眼还躺在他床上的布莱恩梅，飞速地穿上衣服奔往警局。

一切都进行得很完美很顺利，除了他在警察局的审讯室看见了被严实捆在椅子上的约翰迪肯，罗杰告诉每一个警察这一定是搞错了，约翰就是个小会计，只是管账的，他替人做账，不能算责任人。

“你开什么玩笑？这就是黑帮的老大，杀人越货，丧尽天良，你卧底这么久，提供了那么多有用情报，连这都不知道？”审讯室外的刑警用鄙夷的口气不耐烦地回答了他的问题。

约翰的双手被铐在审讯椅的后背，全身能活动的只有一张嘴，这个恶贯满盈的黑帮头目，在单面玻璃后看不见罗杰，他听完审讯的刑警罗列的罪状，一点也没反驳，供认不讳。在他被押去死刑犯的牢房等待枪决的时候，罗杰抓住机会想要和他说话，但是他的疑问太多了，时间太短，竟然无从问起，他想问迪肯为什么要骗我？想了想这又算什么，于是他想问为什么会做黑帮头目？是不是被逼的，一定是被逼的吧？罗杰盯着约翰迪肯棕榈色的眼睛，为什么要骗我？

“我想你有很多疑问，可是我懒得理你。你去找我的妈妈吧，你一定很高兴见到她。”还是那个人畜无害的微笑，垂着眼睛，好像可以用勺子舀起无尽的温柔。等待枪决的死刑犯，对罗杰泰勒说的最后一句话，就飘散在空气里。

害死罗杰泰勒父亲的凶手，前一代黑帮头目，是约翰迪肯的父亲，但是他被自己的儿子开抢杀死，现在连尸体都找不到。这是一个老警察告诉罗杰的真相，他也是当初让罗杰去卧底的那个人，“恭喜你，把犯罪分子绳之以法，还报了你父亲的仇。现在好好去过自由的人生吧！”

老警察最后这样祝福罗杰，走出警局的时候，外面是一个大晴天，阳光很好，罗杰没怎么看过书，在任务结束前他在看哈姆雷特，如果违抗命运死去就是哈姆雷特的命运，他到底有没有反抗过呢？罗杰觉得阳光太过刺眼，他睁不开眼睛，等到他闭上眼用手指揉眼睛，才发现自己的眼泪根本止不住，打湿了他的全部手指，摸起来竟然比阳光还要温热。

他的自由人生在灿烂千阳里重新开始，除了最后一朵阴云，布莱恩梅。

布莱恩梅三十岁那一年成为死去头目的遗孀，他的继子约翰迪肯便开始拘禁自己的继母，他喊着妈妈，却要布莱恩梅做他的妻子，他报复性地对布莱恩梅进行性虐待，对此，约翰迪肯供认不讳。亲情受害者布莱恩梅仍旧住在他和约翰迪肯的小屋里，罗杰泰勒按下门铃的时候，也不曾意识到自己的命运。他仅仅是在担心，是不是布莱恩梅已经被迪肯的人杀死了。

门打开了，很迅速，插进他腹部的匕首更加迅速，这个女人没有什么力量，匕首不够深，但是足够让罗杰泰勒痛到失去行动能力，一个愤怒疯狂的女人，歇斯底里地哀嚎着，一刀接着一刀捅进罗杰泰勒的腹部。他又回到了布莱恩梅的怀抱，回到他贫瘠干瘪的胸口，嶙峋肋骨隔着柔软织物抵在他的额头上，布莱恩梅依旧穿的是黑色的天鹅绒裙，鲜血溅到他的裙子上马上就无影无踪。

“你害死了他，你害死了我的孩子。”布莱恩梅从喉咙里发出了丑陋凄厉的呜咽，他确实是一个母亲，一头受伤的母兽，罗杰泰勒突然很羡慕，他羡慕他们所有人，布莱恩梅和约翰迪肯，多么滚烫多么变态多么真挚。

罗杰觉得冷，疼痛在淹没他的意识，他逐渐感觉不到他的身体里，眼皮很沉，转动一下眼珠都觉得很费力，罗杰泰勒想，他报仇了，但是不快乐，他看见布莱恩梅还活着，但是不快乐，他获得了彻底的自由，但是马上就要死了，所以他再怎么不快乐都没用。

布莱恩梅确实是一个母亲，他痛死了罗杰，还把他抱在怀里，罗杰闻着布莱恩梅身上的味道，混着他自己的血腥味，温暖如春，就好像他刚从布莱恩梅的阴道里爬出来，带着浑身的血污，疲惫地依偎在母亲乳香的胸口，可是他没有力气放声大哭，他要死了。

在他死之前，他看见布莱恩梅流下血色的眼泪来，也许只是这个女人的脸上溅到了他的血，眼泪融化了他的血。梅不是在为罗杰泰勒而哭，而是在为远处的一声枪响而哭。

“你害死了罗杰泰勒，”这是在圣诞节前夜约翰迪肯对梅说的话，“本来他不必死的，但是你怜悯他，你可怜他，他就要死了。他今天晚上就会死。”迪肯把沾着酒液的手指伸到布莱恩的唇边，女人修长的十指攥住继子的手腕，眼里一片绝望，最终，他妥协了，他伸出舌头乖乖把约翰手指上的酒舔掉，以一条听话的小狗取悦主人的方式。

那个晚上罗杰泰勒没有死，但是布莱恩没有料到，约翰迪肯被判了死刑。在迪肯入狱前，他托过去的手下把自己所有的东西搬到了布莱恩梅和他的小洋房，他动用一些力量，让布莱恩梅清清白白申请到证人保护计划。仍然被监视，仍然平安活着。

布莱恩梅去了一次监狱，他们隔着玻璃打电话，女人在电话线的那头哭泣，求他想想办法，一定有办法，怎么会突然就要枪决呢？约翰看着他哭，十分心满意足，他一直在笑，就像他们第一次见面，有些害羞的十二岁小男孩，把一朵小花塞进布莱恩梅手里，脆生生地喊他妈妈。

“反正这样死了也不亏。活着有什么意思呢？还要看见你，我迫不及待要去没有你的世界了，”约翰轻轻松松地伸了个懒腰，“你会一直活着的，一直痛不欲生地活着，你不会辜负我的期望的，对吧？”

约翰迪肯的唯一遗言，就是对布莱恩梅的恶毒诅咒。

这样恶毒的诅咒在他的父亲死后，布莱恩梅总是经常听到，他自认为自己是一个称职的母亲，尽心尽力地爱护着小迪肯，像每一个母亲会做的那样呵护自己的孩子，他把小迪肯当作了自己亲生的孩子。在约翰迪肯第一次强奸他的那个夜晚，布莱恩梅身上还穿着白天参加葬礼时穿的丧服，他趴在地上尽量把自己蜷缩起来，疼痛抽光了他哭泣的力量，他只能用喘息一样的声音，质问自己，“这么多年，我这样全心全意地对你……妈妈到底做错了什么……我只是想当一个好妈妈，这也有错吗？”

小迪肯穿好了皮鞋，一脚踩在继母的手腕上，然后又朝妈妈的腹部踢了一脚，“你也配做我的母亲吗？”

他会在梅的怀里撒娇，会给梅编花环，会在宴会上偷吻梅的下巴，也会用烟头在梅的肚皮上烫出丑陋疤痕，会揪着梅的头发把他的头往床头撞，让梅真正绝望的是，哪一个他，都是约翰迪肯。他的爱就是这样的畸形儿，从一开始就不应当发生，是布莱恩梅自己纵容这样病态的爱生长，是布莱恩梅一手把它养大。

命运，只是让相爱的人把猴爪当成礼物相赠。

在约翰迪肯死后，布莱恩梅又成了寡妇，但他依旧活了很久，他确实痛不欲生地活了几十年，对着每一件约翰留下的东西。他在春季结束的时候会去给自己的丈夫洗刷墓碑，坟墓里空空如也，但是他坚持了很久，年年如此，直到他的身体不再能支撑他趴在石头上洗墓碑。

他有的时候会梦见罗杰泰勒，梦见那个男人最后躺在他怀里的样子，但是他从来没梦见过约翰迪肯，迪肯把他丢在了这个世界，彻底地消失了。在洗完丈夫的墓碑后，布莱恩梅会想着继子自慰，把手指插进屁股，强制一场高潮的到来，他把这当作一种报复，对所有人的复仇。

在他死之前的一晚，他终于梦见了约翰迪肯，还是一副青少年的稚嫩模样，手里拿着一根粗麻绳，勒住布莱恩梅的脖颈，他梦见自己被约翰迪肯亲手勒死。

那一刻，他想，这也算是善终。


End file.
